Warriors Peace
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: PeaceClan, DireClan, and NightClan are in danger. A darkness creeps upon the three clans, and rumors are spreading that a fourth clan exists. Only six cats can stop this menace, and solve the rumor, but who are these cats. And will they be able to rise to the occasion?


PeaceClan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat-Runningrainbow- silvery tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Warriors

Apprentices-Tigerpaw-ginger tom with dark ginger stripes

Rainbowpaw- ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip, black paws, and indigo eyes

Lionpaw- golden tom with blue eyes

Queens

DireClan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Warriors

Apprentices

Queens

NightClan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine Cat

Warriors

Apprentices

Queens

Here are names tell me which one should go to which clan, but Rainbowpaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, and Runningrainbow should all be in the same clan which will be PeaceClan.

Swiftwing-black-and-white tom with a long tail

Dewstar-gray tabby she-cat with a dark gray patch on her back

Thornscale-russet furred tom

Splashprism-blind brown she-cat

Wildprism-black tom with a white paw

Mossscale-moltted gray she-cat with amber eyes

Snowblaze-white she-cat with ginger paws

Talonrain-gray tom with blue eyes

Cloudprism-white tom with green eyes

Hollyjewel-black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Tallfur-long-legged white tom with amber eyes

Graniteclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Spiritwing-silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Lemonheart-yellow furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Songclaw-ginger she-cat with petal like markings

Spottedcloud-calico she-cat with pale gray paws

Scarpelt-scarred black tom

Silverscar-silver tom with amber eyes and a long scar running down his back

Goldenheart-golden furred she-cat

Icefrost-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Talonfire-ginger tom with long claws

Lightningice-yellow tom with ice blue eyes

Rubyblaze-ginger she-cat with black flame markings running across her sides

Lightprism-white tom with yellow eyes

Granitedash-gray tom with long legs

Spottedtail-brown she-cat with dark brown spots

Featherpool-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eclipsefoot-black tom

Wishpool-tawny she-cat with pale green eyes

Tanglecloud-bluish-gray tom with fur that sticks up all over the place

Firespirit-pale ginger she-cat with a short tail

Dewice-light gray tom with pale blue eyes

Cloudwhisker-white tom with amber eyes

Spiriteyes-very light gray she-cat

Wishblaze-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spotteddrop-calico tom with a white spot in the center of his back

Flufffrost-long furred silver tom

Bramblewhisker-brown tabby she-cat

Dreamfire-pale gray she-cat with dark gray stripes

Sandstalker-sandy furred tom with amber eyes

Starstalker-long legged silver tom

Swiftsong-white she-cat with short legs

Tigertail-orange furred tom with dark orange stripes

Thornjewel-golden-brown tom with green eyes

Skydash-white tom with gray eyes

Cometjewel-black tom with a white streak running down his back

Cherryheart-dark ginger she-cat with light ginger paws

Jewelfeather-silvery she-cat with a long feathery tail and two black ears

Brightshine-silvery white she-cat

Blazespark-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Hawkeyes-golden brown tom with amber eyes

Skyface-pale gray tom with a white face

Dawnice-yellow she-cat with sky blue eyes

Jewelface-dark gray she-cat with pale gray patches over her eyes

Loudstalker-gray tom with big ears

Fireflower-ginger she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Flowerprism-bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

Swifttalon-long furred ginger tom

Juniperwing-light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Fluffstalker-long furred silver tom with dark gray paws

Clawpool-ginger tom with blue eyes

Snowtail-white tom with pale gray eyes

Birchwish-brown she-cat with one white paw and one black paw

Lightfire-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Cloudjewel-white tom with jewel green eyes

Grasspaw-light brown tom with dark brown paws

Eclipsejewel-black tom with green eyes

Padwing-very pale ginger she-cat

Swiftrainbow-long legged silver she-cat with opal colored eyes

Wildsky-dark gray tom with white legs

Sapphireice-white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainbowfeather-very pale gray tom with feathery ear tips

Starflight-blind silver tom

Moonfur-white she-cat with silvery-gray stripes

Swiftice-very light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Skyspirit-white tom with black paws

Treesplash-dark brown tom with greenish-blue eyes

Brambleflight-brown tom with pale amber eyes

Daisyjewel-yellow furred she-cat

Tigerwing-dark gray tabby tom

Lemonstar-yellow furred she-cat with a black tail

Startalon-pale gray she-cat with light silver paws

Tallsong-long legged very dark gray tom with a long tail

Cloudstream-white tom with pale blue eyes

Cherrywing-very dark ginger she-cat with a feathery tail

Silverfoot-gray tom with silver paws

Daisyblaze-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Scarprism-white tom with five scars on his right shoulder

Echorock-dark gray she-cat with light gray paws

Skydrop-white tom with a black tail tip

Loudblaze-ginger tom with a pale underbelly

Cometsky-white she-cat with a pale gray under belly

Wishheart-silvery-gray she-cat with two black stripes on her tail

Jaysong-gray tabby tom with moss green eyes

Mothrainbow-light golden she-cat with two white paws

Sunchase-yellow furred tom with yellow eyes

Snowdream-white she-cat blind in one eye

Loudtail-dark ginger tom with a very short tail

Splashwish-bluish-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sapphirefrost-silvery-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Firefur-ginger tom with green eyes

Loudfoot-light brown tom with silvery-gray eyes

Mousecloud-brown-and-white she-cat

Runningear-long legged gray she-cat

Dewpelt-gray tom with a dark gray tail

Talonwing-golden-brown tom with dark brown paws

Redprism-ginger tom with one eye

Leopardpebble-gray she-cat with black spots

Tallface-black tom with a long tail

Goldface-golden furred tom with amber eyes

Jewelearth-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Clawdrop-ginger she-cat with a ragged scar running diagonally across her face

Blazepaw-ginger tom with a dark ginger tail tip

Mosspaw-light brown she-cat

Blazingsplash-ginger tom with pale green eyes

Skypaw-bluish-gray she cat

Clawscar-ginger tom with three scars over his right eye

Grassearth-brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudpaw-white-and-gray tom

Rubypaw-ginger she-cat with three black stripes

Granitepaw-gray tom with really long claws

Dewpaw-light gray she-cat with two black paws

Daisystar-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Loudpaw-black tom with amber eyes

Wildpaw-ginger she-cat with white paws

Dreampaw-silver tom with one pale green eye and one pale blue eye

Whiteflower-white she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblepaw-brown tom with dark brown stripes

Sandpaw-sandy furred she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenpaw-bronze furred tom with amber eyes

Scarpaw-ginger she-cat with a small scar over her left eye

Whitekit-white tom with three black paws

Greykit-gray tom with deep green eyes

Starkit-silver she-cat with dark gray paws

Tallkit-dark brown tom with two white toes

Mousekit-brown-and-gray she-cat

Tigerpaw-ginger tom with dark ginger stripes

Spiritkit-very pale silver she-cat with light green eyes

Cometpaw-silver tom with a white paw

Talonkit-golden furred she-cat with amber eyes

Brightkit-silvery tom with two white stripes running down his back

Cloudkit-white tom with forest green eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with blue eyes

Rainbowpaw-ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip, black paws, and indigo eyes

Treekit-brown she-cat with green eyes

Skykit-white tom with silver eyes

Padpaw-pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Lemonkit-yellow furred tom with pale yellow eyes

Spottedpaw-calico she-cat with one amber eye and one red eye

Splashkit-bluish-gray tom with deep blue eyes

Flowerpaw-silver she-cat with four white stripes running down her back

Dreamflight-silvery-white tom

Brambletail-tawny she-cat with silvery white ears

Jewelcloud-white tom with pale green eyes

Rockfeather-gray she-cat with feathery fur

Runningrainbow-silvery tom with green eyes

Onedream-brown she-cat with white splotches

Starscale-silver tom with a black scale like mark on his forehead

Bluedrop-bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Onepelt-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Also feel free to submit your own characters if you wish to do so


End file.
